Nacido del Infierno
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Condenado a pasar su vida en el infierno, Lucifer le da una oportunidad de vengarse de aquellos que lo condenaron, a cambio de que recupere lo que le robaron hace 22 años. Pero todo ha cambiado durante los años que pasó en la oscuridad y ahora debe salvar a su amor que fue obligado a dejar atrás. Ser el asesino del diablo no puede traer nada bueno ¿o sí? REGISTRADA EN SAFECREATIVE
1. Prólogo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

**La historia es mía, pero fue inspirada por el trailer de la pelicula Spawn.**

**Disfruten la lectura ^.^**

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

— ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? —Miré a Koga sujetar la ametralladora contra su hombro, mientras se oían los disparos que el enemigo trataba de hacernos llegar.

—Tratar de que las balas no nos lleguen— dijo Miroku, apuntando con un arma nueve milímetros—. Y si es posible, traer la cabeza del bastardo de James para poder mearle encima —Koga y yo comenzamos a reír al escuchar al "fino caballero".

—Será mejor que callen sus bocas señoritas y vean como trabaja un profesional —les dije a ambos de forma fanfarrona. Comencé a atacar al enemigo con mis armas. A lo lejos escuchaba a Miroku gritar obscenidades a los enemigos y a Koga ocupar la ametralladora con una mano como su fuera Terminator. Miré como desquiciado hacia todos lados buscando al objetivo.

— ¡muchachos! ¡Retirada! —cuando escuchamos a Jinenji dar la orden, supimos que algo iba demasiado mal. Él solo ordenaría la retirada si la fuerza especial no lo hubiera conseguido. Mire hacia la derecha y vi como nuestros hombres iban cayendo poco a poco — ¡Taisho! ¡Mueve el culo, ahora! —me gritó el hombre al ver que solo miraba hacia todos lados, en esos momentos no podía escuchar nada. Ver a mis compañeros caer de esa forma imposibilitaba a mi mente a reaccionar. Jinenji siguió dando órdenes para seguir dirigiendo a los pocos sobre vivientes. Koga hacia lo posible por despejar el camino y darnos la oportunidad de salir ilesos, Miroku disparaba a todo lo que se cruzara por el camino, sabía lo que estaba pensando, él no se iría de ahí sin lograr llevarse a la mayoría de los bastardos. Seguí a mis compañeros haciendo lo mismo que Miroku, no había venido a este lugar alejado de la mano de Dios para nada.

Hace dos años habíamos preparado esta misión, meses y meses de trabajo y planeación, no podían verse desperdiciados, no cuando había dejado todo lo que amaba por server a mi país, no cuando había dejado a mi madre destrozada por el miedo, a mi padre desolado prometiéndole que llegaría con una medalla de honor. No podía darme por vencido, había prometido que acabaría con Onigumo Matsumoto, se lo había prometido a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi pequeña…

Mi dulce y hermosa pequeña.

Cuando llegamos a una bodega ubicada a la salida del lugar, Jinenji dio una orden para que nos detuviéramos. Mandó a dos soldados a verificar que todo estuviera libre. Cuando los soldados levantaron sus pulgares, asegurando con eso que era seguro, salimos de nuestro escondite solo para ver que éramos rodeados.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —se escuchó la voz a lo lejos— pero si son las fuerzas especiales del gobierno…

Todos mis compañeros miraron con rencor al bastardo. Los dos soldados que nos habían dado carta blanca se acercaron a James y sonrieron. Jinenji gruño enfurecido al darse cuenta de todo.

—una trampa —gruño también Koga mirando a Hakudoshi y Ganske con todo el odio del que era capaz. Siempre había sospechado de Hakudoshi, pero Ganske había sido una sorpresa. Él había ayudado en la planeación, ahora me podía dar cuenta que el maldito lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

— ¡tiren sus armas! —dijo el bastardo de Hakudoshi apuntándonos. No hubo otra cosa que hacer que obedecer.

—lamento que las cosas hayan tenido que terminar así —dijo Onigumo con una sonrisa arrogante— diviértanse con ellos muchachos —les dijo a todos sus subordinados con una mirada maniática— pero no dejen a ninguno vivo… —cuando el enemigo se preparaba para cumplir la orden un ruido fuera nos alertó.

—¡Onigumo! —Gritó un tipo con la cara tapada— ¡trajeron más soldados!

—esos miserables…. ¡mátenlos a todos! —cuando escuchamos la balacera de afuera vi que Onigumo se disponía a escapar. Me tire al suelo y tome mi arma disparando hacia el maldito de Onigumo, dándole en el hombro, escuché con satisfacción su grito de dolor. Mis compañeros imitaron mi acción y tomaron sus armas del suelo. La guerra de verdad había empezado.

Corrí a toda velocidad siguiendo a Onigumo. No podía dejarlo escapar.

Escuche como los refuerzos entraron al lugar y comenzaron a acabar con la diferencia que nos suponía el enemigo. No preste atención a nada que no fuera el bastardo que corría para escapar de mí.

—¡Matsumoto! —le grité alcanzándolo. Le di una vuelta por el hombro herido y lance un puñetazo a su cara, al ver que ya no tenía más balas. El hombre cayó hacia atrás por el impacto—. ¡Levántate hijo de puta!

—oh pero que valiente —me dijo con burla, poniéndose de pie con dificultad— ¿vienes a vengar a tu hermanito? ¿eh?

—¡cállate! —grite arrojándome con fuerza contra él para seguir golpeándolo. Onigumo esquivó un golpe y se echo hacia atrás.

—te pareces tanto al marica de Sesshomaru… ¿Cómo es que las fuerzas especiales te dejaron entrar? —Preguntó soltando una risa enferma— ¿quizás porque te lo tomarías personal?

—¡dije que te callaras! —lo tome de la solapa de su traje preparado para soltarle otro golpe cuando sentí un disparo en el costado— que demonios… —sin proponérmelo solté a Onigumo y me toque la herida viendo con estupefacción como salía la sangre. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde salió el disparo y vi a Hakudoshi sonreírme con arrogancia.

—te dije una vez Taisho, que me cobraría tus burlas —sentí el golpe en mi mejilla que hizo que me tambaleara por su fuerza. Otro balazo salió disparado a mi dirección y sentí como me perforaba la espalda haciendo que cayera definitivamente.

—creo que no estabas destinado a vengar a tu querido hermanito, Inuyasha…— solo podía oír la voz de James a lo lejos— no tengas miedo a la muerte, el infierno te espera con los brazos abiertos —Sentí como introdujo algo pequeño dentro de mi traje de batalla negro— y no te preocupes por la chica que te dejó tu hermano… yo la voy a cuidar —sentí una ira tremenda al escuchar sus palabras— será una belleza cuando crezca, ¿no te parece?

—yo creo que sí —dijo la voz de Hakudoshi cerca de mí— sino ¿Por qué crees que esté enfermo la cuida tanto?

—Debería darte vergüenza —dijo Onigumo burlonamente. Metió un dedo dentro de la herida de mi costado y yo me mordí la lengua para no gritar del dolor— te gusta la chiquilla, ¿no es así? Eso es enfermo y depravado…

—no te atrevas a tocarla… —murmure con la boca llena de sangre.

—¿aún te quedan ganas de amenazarme? —Onigumo rió con fuerza— Hakudoshi, arrójale combustible a este niñito…

—será un placer… —escuche la risa de Onigumo alejarse y sentí como era bañado en combustible, el olor era repugnante.

—Kagome…— murmuré a la nada, como si su nombre fuera una plegaria. Trate de abrir mis ojos y solo pude ver a Onigumo y a Hakudoshi a lo lejos riendo— mi niña…

_Flash back_

—_¿tú me amas? —me preguntó la voz de una niña. Sonreí mientras la veía frente a mí. Sentada en aquella mesa de centro del salón de mi apartamento. Me acerqué a ella, dejando mi postura relajada en el sofá, hasta que su cara quedo muy cerca de la mía._

—_te amo —le dije sinceramente. Sabía que era mayor que ella. Trece años eran para tomarse en cuenta. Pero desde la primera vez que había puesto los ojos en esa mirada del color del cielo, había sabido que mi corazón era de ella._

—_¿y vas a estar siempre conmigo? —pregunto acercándose más, hasta que nuestros alientos se mesclaron. _

—_por siempre, Kag —ella me sonrió y se lanzo a mis brazos dándome un beso. Un beso tierno en los labios que me hizo sentir avergonzado._

—_Cuando sea mayor, Inuyasha… —me dijo fijando su vista en la mía— toda yo va a pertenecerte, sin importar lo que diga el resto… vas a ser mío…_

—_ya soy tuyo —le dije afectado por sus palabras. A veces pensaba que mi pequeña tenía más edad de la que representaba. Había momentos en los cuales ella parecía tener el peso del mundo en sus hombros y otras en las cuales era una niña tan inocente— lo seré para siempre…_

—_te amo, Inuyasha —me dijo en un susurro contra mis labios— semper tecum cor meum __**(1)**_

_Fin del flash back_

— ¡quémenlo! —con el último pensamiento de mi pequeño ángel me abandoné a las llamas del fuego que quemaban mi carne.

Mis gritos resonaron en todo el lugar. Sentía el ardor que producían las llamas sobre mi piel.

Dolor.

Calor.

Desesperación.

Miedo.

_Kagome…_

Ella iba a quedar sola.

Iba a estar en peligro.

—Que disfrutes tu estancia en el infierno…— fue lo último que escuché de Onigumo antes que la oscuridad acabara conmigo.

_**Continuara…**_

(1)_ semper tecum cor meum: mi corazón siempre va a estar contigo_


	2. Mis días en el infierno

**CAPITULO 1: Mis días en el infierno**

Un día…

Dos días…

1 año…

3 años…

¿Cuántos habrán pasado ya?

Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, asfixiándome, ahogándome, torturándome. Pero lo que me reportaba mayor dolor era que mi pequeña hubiese quedado sola. Sabía que a esos bastardos no les costaría nada encontrarla y hacer de su vida miserable.

Grité al sentir el látigo perforar mi carne otra vez, y tener la carne quemada no ayuda mucho a que el dolor sea suave. Tenía la sensación de llevar una eternidad en ese lugar, pero si fuera así creo que mis heridas estarían curadas, lo cual es imposible porque estoy muerto y todavía peor… estoy en el infierno. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es que estoy aquí sufriendo de esta manera?

Recuerdo que al recobrar el conocimiento —luego de ser quemado— abrí los ojos en un oscuro y caluroso lugar. Recuerdo haber sido trasladado del calor extremo al frío que te cala todo el cuerpo y que te hace desear la muerte. Recuerdo que un tipo con una máscara me miró con sus ojos escarlata y saco un papel de mi bolsillo con un símbolo extraño. Recuerdo que pensé que ese papel debería estar tan quemado como lo estaba mi cuerpo pero que, sin embargo, parecía nuevo e inmaculado. Luego de que vieran el papel con el símbolo desconocido comenzó la tortura…

Fui llevado a un lugar que parecían calderas de la era medieval y de ahí comenzó toda la tortura.

Sentí las balas que me dieron esos bastardos antes de morir, sentí como era quemado de nuevo… pero lo peor fue sentir los latigazos que no solo eran tremendamente dolorosos, sino que también tenían en su punta astillas afiladas que me quitaban trozos de mi carne quemada.

Uno, dos, tres años… veinte, mil… ¿Qué más daba? Nadie se puede acostumbrar a esa clase de dolor… a esa clase de desesperación… tenía la certeza de que si no fuera porque siempre podía recordar a mi niña… yo estaría desquiciado o tal vez… perdido…

Flash back

—_¿Por qué no puedes darme un beso? —miré a Kagome con una sonrisa al verla mirarme enfurruñada._

—_porque eres una niña… —ella gruñó algo inentendible y se acerco a mí con una sonrisa burlona._

—_oh por favor… chicas más jóvenes que yo, se besan con sus novios y tienen sexo con ellos…— miré a Kagome sorprendido cuando dijo eso— ¿Por qué me ves así? _

—_¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar de ese modo? —le pregunté sorprendido._

—_oh vamos… tengo casi trece años… voy a la escuela ¿sabes? Ahí se habla de todo…— Kagome sonrió maliciosa acercándose a mí de manera seductora. De repente la visión que tenía de Kagome como una niña cambió, ahora la veía como la mujer en la que estaba convirtiendose— además… publique unos escritos para adultos jejeje_

—_¿Qué tú has hecho qué? —la tomé de los hombros sin dejar de mirarla sorprendido._

—_pero si tú sabías que escribo… tú eres el protagonista de todas mis fantasias… pero no dejas que explore más allá de la imaginación…_

—_¡maldición Kagome! Soy mucho mayor que tú… entiendo que estás en una edad en la que tengas curiosidad y que quieras saber… pero no es para que… bueno…—Kagome me abrazó y frotó su pequeño cuerpo contra mí— ¿Qué haces?_

—_quiero saber algo…— Kagome me mordió en el estomago juguetonamente y me puse a reír de las cosquillas que me hizo sentir. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi cuerpo y sonreí al saber lo feliz que la hacía. La risa murió cuando ella se inclinó y mordió juguetonamente mi miembro. Me endurecí involuntariamente y jadee cuando ella me tocó con su pequeña mano por sobre el pantalón— no sabes la de veces que me he imaginado estando contigo… _

—_Kag… tienes que detenerte —le había dicho temblando._

—_no tengo porque hacerlo… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para que me veas realmente? — agité mi cabeza en negación. Me estremecí con más fuerza cuando ella me apretó y se comenzó a mover sensualmente contra mí._

—_eres una niña… Kag por favor… yo dije que cuidaría de ti… prometí que te protegería…— Kagome me miró a los ojos sin soltarme y vi una mirada astuta. Jadee al ver que sus ojos cambiaban de color de manera extraña y me sonreía como si fuera una mujer llena de experiencia._

—_**hoc tibi, quod non fortior nobis effugium a ... **__**(1) **__—la miré a los ojos profundamente y me perdí en sus palabras que parecían una sentencia— __**cogit nos magnum malum, ut pars ...(2)**__ —Kagome hizo que me inclinara hacia ella y beso mi mandíbula lentamente— __**uia me ad vos venimus ... meminerint (3)**__ —ella besó mis labios con lentitud, como si disfrutara del momento, como si quisiera hechizarme— el infierno está ahora al alcance de la mano…_

—_¿de qué hablas? —le había preguntado. Preso del placer que sus manos me estaban otorgando._

—_**Non sufficit tibi, quod vehementius ad solum a malo ... **__**Possum enim tibi habeas, amica vis amoris est ab anima ... (4)**__ —ella cerró los ojos y sonrió— eres mío… pase lo que pase… tienes que resistir y volver a mí…_

Fin del flash back

Ahora entendía que todo lo que decía Kagome era una predicción de lo que me esperaba en el futuro. De lo que estaba a punto de alcanzarme y que ella me había prevenido. Ahora todas las palabras extrañas que me decía tenían sentido, porque ella me advertía en latín. La pregunta que me inquietaba era: ¿cómo es que ella sabía hablar una lengua muerta?

Todos los que estaban aquí hablaban en extraños idiomas que no se podían entender la mayoría del tiempo, pero había uno que particularmente se repetía constantemente y que al haber pasado tanto tiempo escuchándolo había terminado por aprenderlo: latín.

La mayoría de los que estaban aquí hablaban latín, había miles de personas que sufrían la pugna por expiar sus pecados, había gente de todas las culturas inimaginables, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que había romanos y era con ellos con los que compartía los latigazos. Ellos gritaban, lloraban y suplicaban en latín, y tanto escuchar sus suplicas había terminado por aprender su lengua.

Solté un grito de dolor cuando sentí el fuego quemarme otra vez. Revivir la maldita pesadilla una y otra vez era una completa tortura. El látigo desgarró mi carne ardiente y sentí como volvía a morir una y otra vez.

Flash back

—_odio a esos malditos niños —Kagome gruño mientras tomábamos nuestro desayuno. Sonreí al verla revolver sus cereales enojada._

—_¿Qué te hicieron esta vez? —sonreí con burla al pensar en esos niños que estaban locos por mi pequeña y que no paraban de fastidiarla para que ella saliera con ellos._

—_me levantaron la falda del uniforme —lo dijo como si fuera algo de todos los días. Me atraganté con el café que estaba tomando y la mire furioso— y trataron de tocarme las piernas… no habría sido un problema si uno no se hubiera pasado de listo y comenzara a grabar…_

—_¿me estás diciendo que estaban tocándote y grabándote como si nada? —solté un gruñido furioso y la miré buscando explicaciones— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿le informaste algo a la maestra o al director? ¡¿Por qué demonios no me han llamado para avisarme?!_

—_Inuyasha…— Kagome se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus pequeños brazos— no te llamaron porque ya me encargué de ellos… nadie me toca sin mi consentimiento… ¿lo sabes, verdad? Quiero que tú me toques… no unos mocosos y por eso lo digo así como si no importara… ellos no son nadie…_

—_tenías que haberme dicho antes… —la abracé contra mí y bese su cabeza— iré a tu escuela a hablar con el director… esto no puede seguir así…_

—_hey —me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besándome en los labios. Enseguida todo lo que nos rodeaba dejó de existir y solo existía su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío— ya te dije que me encargué de todo… además —ella se sentó sobre mis piernas montándome a horcajadas y se saboreo los labios con un sensual movimiento— esos niños solo querían una aventurilla… que no les resultó como querían… —ella sonrió con malicia y lamenté el destino de esos pobres mocosos. Había una parte de Kagome que era capaz de una gran maldad, aunque ella jamás me la había mostrado, intuía que ella tenía otra parte oscura de sí misma que ocultaba del resto e incluso de mí— solo me provocas tú…_

—_estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarte de escuela… en los últimos meses te estás comportando como una chica bastante conocedora de ciertas cosas —Kagome soltó una carcajada divertida y se abrazó a mí._

—_soy tu infierno personal, mi amor…—ella comenzó a mecerse sobre mí y la dejé hacer. Todavía me parecía mal estar haciendo estas cosas con una niña, pero había descubierto que se ponía de un pésimo humor cuando no conseguía este tipo de muestras de afecto. No entendía porque para una chica tan joven eran tan importantes estas cosas, pero para ella parecían vitales. Ella comenzó a besarme con más entusiasmo y yo acaricié sus mejillas con delicadeza, tratando de que esto se terminara ahora— ni siquiera lo pienses… —ella mordió mi labio inferior y gemí con fuerza cuando ella se meció con más fuerte— Inuyasha… esto… necesito más…. Por favor… ya no puedo seguir así… necesito que me des más… sé que puedes… sé que lo deseas… me he quedado despierta en la noche y te he ido a ver a tu habitación… se que te tocas pensando en mí… te he visto al tomar una ducha… sé que me llamas… sé que me deseas… por favor Inuyasha…yo también te llamo todas las noches… necesito más… por favor…_

—_Kagome…—la tomé de su pequeño y apretado trasero y la mecí con más fuerza. Llevé una de mis manos su uno de sus pechos que, para su corta edad, eran bastante pronunciados y apreté su erecto pezón estirándolo. Kagome gimió complacida y me besó con más ganas tocándome por sobre la ropa— oh por Dios niña… no sé que me haces…_

—_¿Dios? —Kagome sonrió con malicia— __**Deus autem non est ibi unum sumus (5)**__ —tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos haciendo que me perdiera en ellos— __**cum venit ad me, non impedit... (6)**_

—_te amo, Kagome…—le dije abrazándola con fuerza contra mí— te amo tanto…_

—_y yo a ti_

Fin del flash back

Gritos de dolor…

Gritos de agonía…

Gritos de desesperación…

Vivir esto por toda la eternidad realmente podía volver loco a cualquiera. Pero la crueldad de este mundo no tenía límites, porque la locura no venía a ti aunque la ansiaras. No tenías el consuelo del olvido, ni de la locura. Cada látigo te hacía recordar cada cosa que habías hecho en tu vida, para que así sufrieras el dolor que hiciste a los otros. Lo que yo no entendía era que el por qué de que yo estuviera aquí. En ninguno de los recuerdos que tenía aparecía nada malo como a los demás. El verdugo de este lugar nos lo había dicho, dijo que cada mala acción sería recordada con cada latigazo como tortura, pero yo no tenía ninguna mala acción.

Grité otra vez desgarrando mi garganta y llorando con fuerza con cada latigazo que cada vez era más fuerte que el anterior.

—_**¿quieres salvarte? **_—Escuché que me decía una voz penetrante y profunda. Miré hacia todos lados buscando de donde provenía la voz. Pero solté un grito al sentir que los látigos no se detenían— _**¿quieres salvarte? Sabes que no perteneces aquí… ¿quieres salvarte? Solo debes decir que sí y yo te libraré de la tortura… tú no perteneces aquí… tú y yo tenemos los mismos enemigos… tu y yo perdimos algo valioso… ¿quieres salvarte?**_

—si…—dije en un murmullo débil y agónico. La voz comenzó a reírse y saqué todo el enojo que llevaba tiempo acumulando. Toda la ira, la rabia, el odio y la frustración— SI QUIERO SALVARME…

—_**entonces… serás mi mano izquierda… serás el asesino del diablo…**_

_**Continuara…**_

(1)Nunca vas a escapar de esto que es más fuerte que nosotros mismos...

(2) Un gran mal nos va a obligar a separarnos...

(3) Recuerda que desde que nos vimos... tú me perteneces.

(4) La voluntad no será suficiente para que puedas escapar del mal... tendrás que tener algo más fuerte que solo yo puedo darte, mi amor, la fortaleza viene del alma de los enamorados...

(5) Dios no está presente cuando estamos juntos

(6) Él no interfiere cuando se trata de mí...


	3. Busqueda sangrienta

**CAPITULO 2: La búsqueda sangrienta**

Era de noche en la ciudad cuando un enorme rayo color rojo sangre salió desde las profundidades de la tierra, trayendo consigo una criatura digna solo de cuentos mitológicos.

La tierra se estremeció y los animales, inquietos y alarmados, comenzaron a hacer sus sonidos característicos. Las hojas de los arboles más cercanos a donde se produjo el rayo, murieron junto con toda la vegetación.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos a un nuevo lugar y gruño al darse cuenta que había vuelto al lugar donde había muerto. Furioso, lanzó un rugido que espantó a toda criatura que estuviese cerca. Miró sus manos cubiertas de garras y las líneas moradas que atravesaban sus manos y brazos. A una velocidad imposible, corrió buscando reconocer el lugar. Al detenerse su largo cabello se meció y vio su nuevo color. Se tocó el rostro sin poder creer que tenía garras y que su cabello ya no era el negro ébano de su madre y ahora era largo y lacio. Se llevó sus manos a la boca y descubrió que tenía colmillos colosales, más grandes que los de un vampiro. Miró hacia todos lados y descubrió cerca de sí un ventanal que había sobrevivido a la explosión que le dio muerte. A paso raudo se acercó a su reflejo y tembló horrorizado al ver sus ojos azul eléctrico con un rojo sangriento en lo que alguna vez debió ser blanco. Miró las marcas violetas que atravesaban sus mejillas y lanzó un nuevo aullido.

El mismo diablo lo había convertido en un monstruo.

—_**deberías agradecer tu nueva apariencia…**_

Inuyasha miró hacia todos lados buscando la voz de ultra tumba que sacudió todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—me has transformado en un monstruo…— le dijo Inuyasha, impactado por su tono de voz que parecía más bien un gruñido animal.

—_**cuando te calmes perderás esa apariencia que te parece tan horrible **__—_ le dijo la voz, de manera burlona—_**aunque nada puede ser más horrible que el cuerpo que dejaste atrás… era peor de lo que te puedes imaginar… deberías estar agradecido.**_

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó Inuyasha respirando, intentando calmarse. Cuando lo logró las marcas moradas, sus garras y colmillos desaparecieron, incluso unas orejas que estaban sobre su cabeza y que apenas ahora había notado. Lo único que no cambió fue su pelo color plateado y sus ojos que antaño habían sido color miel, ahora relucían de un fuerte tono dorado.

—_**diez años humanos…**_

—¿tanto tiempo? —murmuró mirando lo que le rodeaba. Lo que alguna vez había sido una zona de lucha para él, antes de morir. Parecía una fabrica fantasma, quemada y destrozada— mi equipo… mis amigos…

—_**todo ha quedado en el pasado… **_

—pero mi familia… —intentó recordarlos y sufrió al pensar en el dolor de sus padres al perder otro hijo.

—_**Inuyasha Taisho ya no existe en el mundo humano… eres un demonio ahora. He hecho honor a tu nombre y te he convertido en un legendario demonio perro… espero de ti la misma lealtad…**_

—la tendrás siempre y cuando me concedas mi venganza…— Inuyasha gruñó furioso, siendo rodeado por una sed de venganza y sangre que hizo que inmediatamente se transformara en un demonio terrorífico.

—_**eso que deseas lo conseguirás cuando encuentres al fruto de Zadkiel (1), Lucidissimum (2)… y tráemela al templo de los siete arcángeles… allá donde la ciudad no se oye.**_

—mientras consiga mi venganza y la consiga a ella… no me importa servirte…— Inuyasha escuchó la risa del diablo y tembló involuntariamente al sentir el poder de aquel al que por años miles de personas habían temido.

—_**pronto te darás cuenta de lo que buscamos es lo mismo…**_

De pronto el cielo se nubló y sonaron rayos de tormenta. Inuyasha sonrió burlón al cielo pensando si Dios estaba enojado porque el volvió de la muerte horrible que había tenido a manos de un bastardo.

—no me interesa si estás enojado o no… tu abandonaste a mi hermano y a mí… estamos a mano —el cielo tronó con un nuevo rayo e Inuyasha se rió de una manera que solo podía considerarse sádica.

Camino disfrutando de la sensación del aire rozando su piel, disfrutando de no sentir dolor y de tener fuerza otra vez, pero incrementada. Corrió sin poder evitar reírse, sin importar si había gente atravesada en su camino. Por primera vez, ya no tenía un límite moral… no había nada que lo retuviera. Ya había caído al infierno obrando bien, creyendo… ayudando. Nada lo había salvado de ser torturado y caer en el sufrimiento.

Sus sentidos estaban más intensos que antes, era más veloz, más fuerte. Cuando escuchó el grito de una mujer en un callejón. Una risa de la más pura excitación salió de sus labios y se acercó al callejón. Quien quiera que lo viera solo vería a un hombre increíblemente guapo y bien vestido. Inuyasha sonrió al oler la excitación de las mujeres al verlo pasar. Ser el ayudante del diablo lo dotaba de todo lo que quería y necesitara. Cuando llegó al callejón vio al tipo intentando violar a una mujer medianamente atractiva y sintió crecer sus garras. Solo por probar sus nuevas habilidades. Tomó al tipo por el cuello y lo lanzó hacia el lado contrario, logrando que chocara su cuerpo y crujieran. Se rió sintiendo una corriente de poder rodearlo. La mujer lo miró temerosa y rió más fuerte cuando se acercó a ella y olió a orina. La mujer no había resistido el miedo. Levantó la mano y la puso en pie, casi sin tocarla. La mujer no espero que dijera nada y corrió despavorida, gritando que había visto al diablo. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada y se acercó al tipejo y cuando lo reconoció un gruñido potente salió de su boca.

—vaya, vaya, vaya… Ganske… tantos años…—el aludido miró al tipo y se cagó del miedo, literalmente, al reconocerlo.

—¿Taisho? No…no es posible… tú… tú… moriste…. Yo te vi… —Inuyasha le mostró las garras y rajó su estomago, lo suficientemente profundo para lastimarlo, pero no para matarlo. El gritó del hombre retumbó en todas las paredes e Inuyasha rió mostrándole al hombre sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos.

—¿no es una maravillosa casualidad que hayas sido tú el que apareció justo cuando iba a probar mis capacidades? —Inuyasha lo agarró del cuello, lo levantó y le sonrió de la manera más cruel que pudo. Le incrustó las garras y le dijo—: ahora tú serás el que me llevará a Onigumo y a Naraku y me dirás que hicieron con la chica…

—no sé nada… es la verdad… después de que todo el lugar explotara… me pagaron y me dejaron a mi suerte… al tiempo supieron en el gobierno de mi traición y me dejaron en pelotas… Taisho… Taisho… por favor… soy fugitivo… por favor… no me mates…

—tú pequeño gusano me vas a llevar a Onigumo y a Naraku aun cuando te cueste la vida misma. ¿me has oído?

—por favor no me mates… por favor —un grito de dolor salió de la boca del hombre cuando Inuyasha le rompió una de sus piernas para luego incrustarle sus garras en su otra pierna. Rió cuando olió la sangre y el miedo.

—quiero que me digas que pasó con esos bastardos y con la chica… sé que eres un maricón de mierda y que tienes contactos… es obvio si has pasado todo este tiempo libre…— Inuyasha incrusto con más fuerza sus garras y le gruño mostrando sus filosos dientes. El tipo se estremeció y gritó— ¿Dónde está la chica?

—no lo sé… lo juro…

—entonces será mejor que la encuentres… —Inuyasha lo soltó y se levantó. Le sonrió al ver como el tipo lloraba y temblaba del miedo. Arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor a mierda provenir de Ganske— te doy tres días. En ese tiempo volverás a este lugar tu solo y con toda la información que necesito, me dirás que fue lo que pasó luego de que me quemaran, que hizo Onigumo y que pasó con la chica. Si no la tienes o vienes con alguien o siquiera le dices a alguien que me viste te cazaré y esto que acabas de vivir será un jodido paraíso comparado con lo que te va a esperar…

—la encontraré… y no le diré a nadie… pero no me mates —Inuyasha lo miró con una sonrisa sádica y lo rasguñó con fuerza en el pecho marcándolo con sus garras. Ganske gritó y lloró e Inuyasha sonrió—. Esto es un pequeño recordatorio de mi parte.

Inuyasha se alejó del callejón y rió con una fuerte carcajada cuando lo escuchó llorar del miedo. Camino con una sonrisa coqueta y las mujeres a su alrededor rieron tontamente.

—_numquam excidit, Lucifer eris reddant instrumentum (3)... _

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Kagome en su cabeza. Sintió el latido poderoso de su corazón, el cual hasta eso momento no había sentido. Miró hacia todos lados intentando buscarla. Pero solo pudo escuchar una risa sensual.

—_adhuc non est tempus... (4)_

— ¿Cuándo será el momento? —preguntó, tocando su corazón y entrecerrando los ojos.

—_ubi minime exspectes, tempus sit_ (5)... _amica mea_ (6)

Inuyasha miró hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos, sonriendo al sentir una pequeña caricia. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero si solo podía tener a Kagome otra vez por invenciones de su mente demoniaca.

—amén —dijo con una sonrisa burlona, siguiendo con su camino.

_**Continuara…**_

(1)** Zadkiel** es uno de los siete arcángeles de Dios. La influencia de Zadkiel se hace sentir en el momento en que estamos transitando por situaciones penosas, ya que su misión es la de alcanzarnos el perdón y llevar nuestras cargas espirituales. Desata nuestros encadenamientos que impiden nuestra realización en el amor y la verdad.

(2) **Lucidissimun**: significa "la más brillante". Este nombre salió de la traducción del español "la más brillante" al latín. Si se fijan bien, la palabra "luci" es la misma con la que parte el nombre de "lucifer" que antiguamente fue llamado "luzbel" o "luz bella". Pensé que la similitud ayuda mucho a entender quien es la persona a la que Lucifer busca.

(3)No olvides que serás un mero instrumento para Lucifer.

(4)Todavía no es el momento

(5) El momento será cuando menos lo esperes...

(6)Mi amor


	4. OUTTAKE: Súcubo

**Outtake: "Súcubo"**

POV Kagome

Miré por última vez mi cuerpo y me sonreí. Estaba despampanante. Esa era la imagen que buscaba para esta noche.

Con veintidós años en este cuerpo maldito, la imagen que mostraba a los demás era esencial para sobrevivir, sobre todo cuando para mantenerme con vida necesitaba de un sexo insatisfactorio con un montón de idiotas.

Después de que Inuyasha desapareció del mapa, mi fuente de vida se vio vilmente reducida. ¡Maldición! Tenía que acostarme demasiado seguido con un montón de perdedores si no quería ver mi fuerza reducida.

Ser como era tenía sus ventajas y desventajas.

Cuando era más pequeña era más fácil. Solo tenía que besar en los labios a Sesshomaru y robarle su energía. Pero como mi edad mental y "espiritual" es mucho mayor. A los doce años me vi en la severa obligación de "estrenar" mi cuerpo.

Inuyasha sin saberlo me mantenía con vida. Y era demasiado bueno en ello.

Curiosamente recordé a mi madre en ese momento, quien me habló de las almas gemelas. En ese momento la ignoré. Creo que había demasiado de mi padre en mí.

Cuando recuerdo a Inuyasha solo puedo pensar en su manera de tratarme, en su manera de cuidarme y de quererme.

¡Mierda! Creo que me parezco a mi madre.

Miré la hora en mi portátil y suspiré aburrida. Todavía no era la hora de mi show.

Navegué por internet buscando cualquier cosa que me llamará la atención lo suficiente como para matar el tiempo hasta mi salida triunfal.

No dudé en reírme cuando encontré una página que hablaba de lo que yo era.

_Súcubo _

_**Estos demonios poseen siempre el aspecto de una mujer de belleza extraordinaria, piel perfecta y cabello oscuro o rojizo. Posiblemente, el mismo aspecto de Lilith, Reina de la Oscuridad y la Noche, de quien se cree que descienden todos los demás súcubos.**_

Me reí aun más fuerte. Ya sabía yo que Lilith tenía una gran reputación, pero ¿reina de la oscuridad? De seguro ella también debería reírse cuando supiera esto. No creo que a mi padre le causara mucha gracia saber eso… después de todo el viejo no quería compartir la fama ni menos su "reino".

_**Se esconden tras esta atractiva fachada para conseguir atraer y tentar a los mortales que se cruzan en su camino. Su única misión es atraer primero para atormentar después.**_

_**Sus movimientos son ágiles y precisos. Su forma de caminar es muy seductora y cuentan con una gran presencia y carisma. Ese tipo de carisma que fascina y casi deja hipnotizado a su interlocutor, aunque un espectador avispado podría saber que se trata de un demonio por ese destello en su mirada de oscuro y enfermizo deseo.**_

Sonreí con engreimiento. Por supuesto que teníamos que aprovechar la imagen y cualquier cosa que nos hiciera más interesantes. Miré el espejo que estaba junto a mi portátil y miré mis ojos azules —regalo "genético" de mi madre— sonreí con malicia y pensé en todas las cosas que hice. Mis ojos poco a poco se volvieron rojo sangre y mis colmillos crecieron. Solo por el placer de darle la razón a todos los que creían que teníamos cuernos me cree unos yo misma y vi mi piel volverse color escarlata y escamosa brillante.

_**Hablan varios idiomas, por lo que no tienen problemas para entablar conversaciones y establecer nuevas relaciones sociales. Podrían considerarse la compañía ideal si no fuese porque, en ocasiones, se dejan llevar y sacan su lado más lascivo.**_

_**Los demonios súcubos no necesitan mostrarse agresivos y, además, rehúyen los conflictos. Prefieren usar su capacidad de persuasión y don de gentes para conseguir sus propósitos. Además, en caso de necesidad, no dudarán en adoptar el papel de víctima o de damisela en apuros. Incluso pueden enredar y poner a unos en contra de otros por simple diversión.**_

Lo último recuerdo haberlo hecho, poner a mis compañeros de clases unos contra otros solo por el placer de que su rabia y su enojo me dieran un poco de la energía que Inuyasha me negaba.

Seguí leyendo y me sorprendí de lo verídica que era… claro que, como muchas veces pasa con los cuentos antiguos, había cosas que no eran ciertas.

La apariencia demoniaca solo se usaba para distinguirse de los ángeles o por simple placer, ya que con esa apariencia era más fácil asustar. Los demonios una vez fueron ángeles hermosos de Dios, naturalmente que eran bellos… solo que en la caída… pues bueno… algunos se quemaron un poco.

_**Una vez tienen elegido al mortal procuran alejarse con él de la multitud, y entonces usan su capacidad de sugestión, muy parecida a la de los vampiros, para hacerle creer prácticamente cualquier cosa que deseen. Cuando la víctima entra en ese estado hipnótico pasa a ser atacada por el súcubo, que consume la energía de la víctima mientras mantienen relaciones sexuales.**_

_**Estos demonios se nutren de la energía vital del mortal, energía que también les permite mantener ese aspecto joven y encantador.**_

_**Tras el estado de inconsciencia, las víctimas pasan a un sueño profundo del que suelen despertar agotadas, deprimidas y con la sensación de haber vivido una horrible pesadilla, aunque si el súcubo se excede extrayendo energía es posible que no consigan despertar y acaben muriendo.**_

Bueno, en esa parte ya no pude evitar llorar de la risa.

Eso era totalmente cierto. Había matado a algunos tipos, pero eso solo fue porque eran débiles de espíritu. No por mi culpa. Bueno, si fue un poco por mi culpa. Pero Inuyasha no murió, así que esos tipos eran los débiles.

Volví a mi apariencia normal y saque de mi pequeño brasier una fotografía donde Inuyasha y yo estábamos juntos. Él nunca lo vio pero en aquella foto donde mis ojos salen rojos no fue cosa de la cámara. Realmente nunca quise ocultarle lo que era… pero era necesario.

_**Algo que divierte mucho a estos demonios súcubos es atacar a hombres virtuosos o que han hecho voto de castidad. Les encanta atormentarlos al despertar del sueño con recuerdos de orgías y perversiones que los hacen sentir muy avergonzados.**_

_**Aunque no es habitual, en ciertas ocasiones los súcubos muestran su verdadero aspecto mientras mantienen relaciones con sus víctimas. Los ojos de serpiente, los colmillos, las alas de murciélago y la cola son un "extra" de martirio del que disfrutan cuando su víctima no les gusta especialmente.**_

Inuyasha era de ese tipo… virtuoso. No un santo y menos un hombre casto; sin embargo, cuando se hizo cargo de mí olvidó a todas las chicas y solo me miró a mí. Realmente él me amaba y yo no pude escapar de aquello y… me enamoré.

Ser hija de mi madre me dio un poco de corazón… o por lo menos la mitad de él.

Siempre sería una hibrida.

Ojos claros con apariencia angelical.

Ojos oscuros con apariencia demoniaca.

—espero que esos bastardos se pudran…

Escuché el golpeteo de la puerta y la voz de un chico tras ella.

—SexyFire… ya es hora

Cerré mi portátil y me miré por última vez en el espejo.

—espero que vuelvas pronto cariño…

Salí de mi camerino y camine a paso lento pero sensual. Escuché la voz de las chicas y su admiración, la voz de los hombres y su deseo. Sonreí sabiendo que era la más hermosa y sensual del lugar y salí al escenario donde una música sugerente comenzó a sonar.

Me acerqué al tuvo de hierro, caño o como sea que lo llamaban en esta ciudad y comencé a mover las caderas.

Mientras Inuyasha no volviera a mí, tendría que seguir cazando a otros hombres.

Mala suerte, ¿verdad?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>La pagina en verdad existe ;)<strong>

http(ESPACIO):/(ESPACIO)www(PUNTO)seresmitologicos(PUNTO)net/angeles-demonios/sucubos-incubos

**Marlene Vasquez: Querida, respondiendo a tu duda... creo que este capi te ayudará a entender porque Kag tiene los ojos azul cielo... ella es en parte demonio y sus ojos son rojos, pero cuando está con su apariencia normal son azules por su madre. Espero que esto te ayude un poco a entender porque son tan claros.**

**El dicho "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" se aplica a inuyasha (a él porque todavía conserva su corazón humano y a kagome porque cuando Kag es dominada por su alma demoniaca sus ojos cambian y cuando está dominada por el alma de su madre son azules)****.**

**CHICAS HERMOSAS**

**tengo que advertirles que este fic pretendo que sea sangriento, ya con el capitulo anterior vieron de que va esto. Si alguna es sensible, por favor no lo lea. Además tendrá un alto contenido erótico y palabras malsonantes. Están advertidas.**

**No culpen a Kag por sus acciones pasadas y futuras, es parte de su naturaleza XD **

**Un beso a todas, nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Aviso importante

**Primero que todo les debo decir que este mensaje lo borraré cuando suba el nuevo capitulo, así que no se preocupen.**

**Estoy muy triste la verdad, hubo una ola de plagios en fanfic ****—sobre todo para las que estriben fanfic de crepúsculo, que son fanfic que yo también leo mucho—**** y comenzaron a publicar en amazon esas historias, lucrando con ellas y robándoles el trabajo a esas autoras.**

**Yo lo lamento por las autoras a las que les robaron las obras y yo estoy con un ataque de miedo por eso, porque no quiero que me roben a mí. **

**Ustedes saben que mis bebés son "Deseo Irresistible", "Mi bello ángel" y "Crisis adolescente" "La estrella", "Olvido", "Festival de Hana", "Me enamoras", "Maboroshi to Yume", "Nacido del infierno", "Ni aun el tiempo", "Noche de brujas" y "Sin tu amor" y moriré si alguien me los roba. Es por eso que les pido su ayuda porque sé que solo ustedes pueden denunciar a las que roban las historias de otras autoras, porque si esto sigue así me voy a ver en la necesidad de quitar todas mis historias de fanfiction, porque no estoy dispuesta a darme cuenta de que me están plagiando.**

**Sé que ustedes tienen otras cosas que hacer, pero si pudieran ayudar a que esto deje de pasar, o a denunciar si ven que alguien le está robando la idea a otra escritora, se los agradecería mucho, porque ustedes saben que finalmente una escribe aquí para compartirlo con ustedes, no con afán de ganar dinero, sino que de compartir nuestra imaginación con ustedes para que lo disfruten, pero eso no quiere decir que este trabajo sea fácil, uno pone tiempo y dedicación en esto para que los lectores lo disfruten y que roben así sin más y que algunas además ganen dinero de ello, hace sentir frustración y rabia. **

**Por eso es que les escribo este mensaje, porque si no fuera por ustedes que nos leen a todas las escritoras de fanfic de los blogs, de fanfiction o de whatpatt no nos enteraríamos jamás de que nos están robando. **

**Por eso les pido por favor que nos ayuden a todas las escritoras de esta página o de cualquier otra a que no nos plagien.**

**Les pido una disculpa por las molestias.**

**Un beso enorme a todas ustedes**


End file.
